New Gleeks(SYOC)
by Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds
Summary: I suck at summaries, I'll put it up later!
1. Chapter 1

I everybody out there! I am making this story cool right! So you can submit any character. But I want the same amount of boys as girls. It has come to my attention that most people who submit forms are girls. And thanks Wade for calling a fanfiction writer a weirdo. You'll pay for it tomorrow ;). PM me only!

Here are the couples:

Rachel and Finn- 4 kids

Quinn and Noah- 2 kids

Blaine and Kurt- 4 kids

Santana and Brittany- 3 kids

Jake and Marley- 1 kid(Taken)

Sam and Mercedes- 2 kids

Tina and Mike- 3 kids

Rory and Sugar- 1 kid

Kitty and Ryder- 2 kids

Will and Emma- 3 kids

Joe and Amelia(made by me)- 2 kids

Unique and Henry(made by me)- 2 kids

Artie and Kayla(also made by me)- 1 kid

Here is the form:

Application

Full Legal Name-

Nickname(s)-

Sue Nickname(s)-

Age/Grade-

Gender-

Sexuality-

Birthday(It is about 30 years in the future)-

Kid Of-

Appearance/Celebrity Look-a-like (Make it realistic)-

Clothing Style-

Personality (DETAILED)-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Fears-

Secrets-

People They'd Be Friends With-

People They Wouldn't Be Friends With-

Romance? Who would they like?-

Clubs-

Clique-

Audition Song-

Other Songs(at least three)-

Storylines(at least three)-

Quote(s)-

Anything Else?-


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rachel and Finn_**

**_1. Harmony Hudson, 15, Chritina Grimmie, made by Yonna9queen_**

**_2. Bailey Hudson, 16, Demi Lovato(before she died her hair)_****_made by lloveheartlandx_**

**_3. Nathan Hudson, 16, Evan Hofer, made by me_**

**_4. Cole Hudson, 17, Liam James, made by me_**

**_Quinn and Puck_**

**_1. Daisy Puckerman, 16, Willa Holland, made by JustBeHappy_**

**_2. Maxwell Puckerman, 17, Taylor Launter, made by _****_MarchingbandGLEEK XD_**

**_Blaine and Kurt_**

**_1. Caterina Hummel Anderson, 14, _****_Arianna Grande,_**made by MarchingbandGLEEK XD

**_2. Tabitha Hummel Anderson, 17, Kaya Scodelario, made by RosemaryAlysse_**

**_3. Harvey Hummel Anderson, 17, Logan Lerman, made by Dani Is Awesome_**

**_4. Aaron Hummel Anderson, 15, Zachary Gordon, made by me_**

**_Santana and Brittany_**

**_1. Isabella Lopez-Pierce, 16, Nina Dobrev, made by me_**

**_2. Elwin Lopez-Pierce, 15,Ross Lynch, made by MarchingbandGLEEK XD_**

**_3. Emily Lopez-Pierce, 15,Rydel Lynch, made by _****_MarchingbandGLEEK XD_**

**_Jake and Marley_**

**_1. Harley Puckerman, 16, Adelaide Kane, made by RosemaryAlysse_**

**_Mercedes and Sam_**

**_1. Zaria Evans, 17, Kylie Bunbury, made by me_**

**_2. Natalie Evans, 17, Kiersey Clemons, made by Dani Is Awesome_**

**_3. Sander Evans, 18, Brandon T Jackson, made by me_**

**_Tina and Mike_**

**_1. Taylor Chang, 14, Hailee Steinfield, made by my sister_**

**_2. Thomas Chang, 15, Jason Chen, made by _****_MarchingbandGLEEK XD_**

**_3. Talia Chang, 17, Haley Kiyoko, made by RosemaryAlysse_**

**_Rory and Sugar_**

**_1. Cecelia Flanagan, 14, Bella Thorne, made by MarchingbandGLEEK XD _**

**2. Noah Flanagan, 16, Jimmy Bennett, made by me**

**Kitty and Ryder**

**1. Alexis Lynn, 16, Blake Lively, made by RosemaryAlysse**

**2. Jeremy Lynn, Dakota Goyo, made by MarchingbandGLEEK XD**

**Will and Emma**

**1. Wally Shuester, 16, Aaron Johnson, made by doublem9327**

**2. David Shuester, 17, Sterling Beaumon, made by me**

**3. Evan Shuester, 16, Thams Sangster, made by me**

**Joe and Amelia(Isla Fisher)**

**1. Lennon Hart, 16, Ciara Bravo, made by MarchingbandGLEEK XD**

**2. Autumn Hart, 17, Molly C Quinn, made by Dani Is Awesome**

**Unique and Henry(Chris Evans)**

**1. Jacob Adams , 17, Jake T. Austin, made by me**

**2. Ava Adams, 17, Rihanna(in 2004), made by RosemaryAlysse**

**Artie and Kayla(Zooey Deschanel)**

**1. Jayla Abrams, 15, Isabelle Fuhrman, made by me**

* * *

Alexis, Isabella, and Harley were having there annual Friday sleep over with each other. This week it was at Isabella's place, where her mother, Santana, was ordering them pizza.

"Okay, girls. So guess what my mom told me," the leader of the Trios, Alexis, asked.

"What is it, Lex," asked Isabella, the short-tempered one.

"She said that we should try out for glee club," she answered back.

"What is glee club," said the dumb, Harley.

Isabella went on her phone. Harley gave her a confused look,"Whatcha you doing, Izzy?"

"She's looking up glee," exclaimed Lex.

"Here it is, a group organized to sing short choral works, esp. part songs."

Someone knocked on Isa's door, and in walked her mother with the pizza.

"What are you talking about, Mi Hija," she gave placed the pizza on Izzy's desk.

"Oh, Mrs. Lopez, I was just saying that my mom said we should try out for glee club."

"Oh, I remember glee club. It was a awesome experience, and you should all audition. Also try out for Cheerios, I'll help you to pass and get on Coach Sylvester's good side. Well enjoy the pizza," and she left the room.

"Well let's do it, promise," questioned Lex.

"Promise," Izzy and Harley said in unison.

* * *

So let me explain. Everyone promised to move back to Lima in 30 years time. And they all got there in the June, and right now it's late August. Also, Sue has Robin as her coach. Submit more characters! You can submit more then one!


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony, Caterina, and Daisy were picking out there outfits for the first day of school. Well Melody was helping Caterina and Daisy, she had already picked out the outfit. Her favorite outfit that is pink/black striped long sleeved shirt, vintage hello kitty t-shirt, pink ruffled skirt, and ripped tights.

"So how about this t-shirt? It's my favorite," said Caterina.

She was holding up a grey shirt with "Don't Take Apples From Strangers" written on it with Snow White.

"Oh, Cat, it's perfect," said Harmony.

"I totally agree," said Daisy still searching through clothes.

"I found the dress! It's an Audrey Vintage Print Dress!"

The turquoise dress with flower print was absolutely gorgeous. It showed off Daisy's personality.

"Daze, if your not going to wear it, then I don't know what you will wear?"

"I, know right Cat? What about you Harmony?"

"You never looked better Daze."

Daze walked over to the radio that Harmony kept in her room. The radio started blasting the song "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. All the girls loved that song that they had rehearsed it many times.

**Harmony**: If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

**Cat**: There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'

To keep you by my side

To keep you from walkin' out the door.

**All**: 'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

**Daze**: I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin' "There goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

**Harmony**: But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

**All**: 'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),

Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

_Harmony's mom walks in._

**Rachel**: If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

And just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, force of habit. I was going to tell you dinner's ready. But you should really join glee club when school starts, all of you."

"What is a glee club," asked Daze.

"If you ask your parents if you can stay for dinner, I would be happy to talk to you about it."

"So, mom, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken and then for desert your favorite!"

"Apple pie!I love you mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Walter, Maxwell, Taylor, and Bailey were playing Mario Kart on Walter's wii. They were all great friends despite all of their age differences. Walter and Taylor are both fifteen, Bailey was sixteen, and Maxwell was 17.

"You're going down,Max," yelled Taylor at the top of her lungs.

"In your wildest dreams, Taylor!"

"Bailey, why are you in last place like always," asked Walter.

"I don't know why Wally! I am usually kicking all of your but's," Bailey said in frustration.

They continued on playing, until Taylor complained that her fingers were really starting to hurt.

"Okay then. Do you want to go play football," asked Max.

"Nah, I'm okay."

Taylor collapsed onto Walter's bed, "I'm so boorreeedddd."

"Let's sing," said Bailey throwing her arms in the air.

Everyone looked at her crazy,"You did not just say that."

"Why not Maxie-poo," she pinched his cheeks, while he swatted her hands away.

"Bee, you are crazy," Wally chucked a pillow at her.

[Goes into the Crazy Song]

**Bailey**:I remember when, I remember

I remember when I lost my mind

There was something so pleasant about that place

Even your emotions have an echo in so much space

And when you're out there without care

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Possibly

And I hope that you are

Having the time of your life

But think twice

That's my only advice

Come on now, who do you

Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?

Ha ha ha, bless your soul

You really think you're in control?

Well, I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

I think you're crazy

Just like me

My heroes had the heart

To live their lives out on a limb

And all I remember

Is thinking, I want to be like them

Ever since I was little

Ever since I was little

It looked like fun

And it's no coincidence I've come

And I can die when I'm done

But maybe I'm crazy

Maybe you're crazy

Maybe we're crazy

Probably

[Song ends]

"Bee, should I take you to a mental institute," chuckled Taylor.

"You should audition for glee," said Wally fiddling with his fingers.

"Know should I take you."

"Taylor, we should all audition. I actually promised my dad that we would."

"Wait, why did you promise him," asked Max.

"My dad, may be in charge of the club, or something."

"Wait your dad's involved. I'm in," exclaimed Taylor.


	5. Chapter 5

[Day Of The Auditions]

was walking down the hallways to the auditorium. He was going to listen to a bunch of kids ,of his former glee club members, sing. Mr. Shue sat down in the front of the seats of the auditorium with the kids sitting behind him. He stood out from his seat and turned to face the teenagers talking.

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming. I will call you up in alphabetical order," Jayla flinched at that, knowing she was first with having Abrams as her last name," Jayla Abrams."

Jayla walked on the stage taking her time at it. She was wearing her regular clothes that consist of a t-shirt, cardigan, skinny jeans, combat boots, and her baseball cap.

"Hi, my name is Jayla Abrams," her voice slightly over a whisper," I'll be singing Someone Like You by Adele."

**Jayla**: I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

"Thank you, Jayla. That was wonderful," Jayla quickly hurried off the stage," Next up is Ava Adams."

Ava walked up onto the stage. Even though she wore lots of color, she was shy to talk because of her accent.

"Hi, my name is Ava Adams,"she said in her string African accent," I'll be singing Still Into You by Paramore."

**Ava**:Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park

To love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that

I first met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world

Fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I (Hey)

Some things just, some things just make sense

And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by

That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah, after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you.

"Thank you, Ava. Next up is Jacob Adams."

The daughter of the Adams left the stage, while the son entered.

"My name is Jacob Adams, I'll be singing The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, with David Shuester and Harvey Hummel Anderson."

**Jacob**: Paper bags and plastic hearts

All are belongings in shopping carts

It's goodbye

But we got one more night

Let's get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

**All**: Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

**David**: Tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

We'll cry

We won't give up the fight

We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs

And they'll think it's just cause we're young

And we'll feel so alive

**All**: Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

**Harvey**: All of the wasted time

The hours that were left behind

The answers that we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

**All**:Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

"Thank you, boys. You were fantastic," looked back to his clip board," Talia Chang."

Talia walked up the stage with confidence,"My name is Talia and I'll be singing now, with Autumn and Tibbie, or Tabitha as you might call her."

**Talia**: I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

**Tabbie**: I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks we caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

**All**: Whoa, I never meant to brag.

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

**Autumn**: Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

**Talia**: Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

**All**: Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

**Tibbie**: I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving...

**All**: Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But God does it feel so good,

'Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

"Wonderfully done, Taila, Tibbie, and Autumn. Next up is Taylor Chang."

Taylor entered, "We'll you know my name so, I am going to start the song!"

**Taylor**: I've been bruised and I've been broken

Can't believe that I have put up with all this pain

I've been used and I was choking on the promise

I would never fall again

I used to sing to your twisted symphony

The words that had me trapped inside your misery

But now I know

The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again

Everything you're not

Never gonna see your face again

Never wanna feel this way again

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out

That it only went so deep, deep

A meaningless diversion that is all that you

Ever meant to me

And I am done with your twisted symphony

The words that had me sound like stolen poetry

I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again

Never gonna see your face again

I want a gentlemen who treats me like a queen

I need respect, I need love

Nothing in between

I will not spell it out for you if you can't see

'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me

And now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not

Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again

Never gonna see your face again

Never wanna feel this way again

"Perfect Taylor, next is Thomas Chang."

Two boys were on the stage," I am Thomas and this is Aaron Hummel Anderson. We are singing Animal by Neon Trees."

**Thomas**: Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid

You're never satisfied

**Aaron**: Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just

A cannibal

And I'm afraid

I won't get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight

**Both**: Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

**Thomas**: Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's getting heavy

And I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide

**Aaron**: I do it every time

You're killin' me now

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

**Both**: Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet

Hush, hush, we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again _[3x]_

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting?

Here we go again, oh, oh _[3x]_

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

"Good voices, next is Natalie Evans."

Two girls who looked similar to each other, but had different sense of fashion style.

"My name is Natalie and I will be singing with my twin sister Zaria."

**Zaria**: We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell

A love no one could deny

**Natalie**: Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

**Both**: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

**Natalie**: I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

**Zaria**: Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

**Both**: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

**Zaria**: I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you win

**Natalie**: Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

**Both**: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

"Wonderful song and voices."

Sander Evans and Noah Flanagan went next singing their audition song. Next was Cecelia Flanagan singing Skyfall by Adele.

**Cecelia**: This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten

Feel the earth move and then

Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end

I've drowned and dreamt this moment

So overdue I owe them

Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall

That skyfall

Skyfall is where we start

A thousand miles and poles apart

Where worlds collide and days are dark

You may have my number, you can take my name

But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

_[2x:]_

(Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall)

Where you go I go

What you see I see

I know I'd never be me

Without the security

Of your loving arms

Keeping me from harm

Put your hand in my hand

And we'll stand

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)

When it crumbles (when it crumbles)

We will stand tall (we will stand tall)

Face it all together

At skyfall

Let the sky fall

We will stand tall

At skyfall

Oh

Cecelia exited the stage, and Lennon Hart entered in her place. Lennon, the church freak, prepared to sing. She had her bible in her bag that she always a carried around.

"My name is Lennon Hart, call me Len though."

**Len**: Here I am

Once again

Feeling lost

But now and then

I breathe it in

To let it go

And you don't know where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

_[Chorus:]_

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Reaching high

Feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

_[Chorus]_

Everyone can tell you how

It's all been said and done (oh whoa oh)

That harder times will change your mind

And make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breathe the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

_[Chorus]_

_Lennon said thank you and left the stage to read more of the bible._

_"Next up is Bailey Hudson."_

_Bailey entered the stage and stood quietly while she waited for the music to begin._

**Bailey**: Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I'll set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming in tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Ooooohhhhhhh _[4x]_

_Next up was the two brothers Nathan and Cole. They did a fantastic job on their song. Next was Harmony and Caterina singing Bound to You by Christina Aguilera._

**Harmony**:Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

**Both**:You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

**Cat**:I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

**Both**:I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

**Harmony**: So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure

**Both**: I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

**Cat**: I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

**Both**: I am bound to you  
I am bound to

**Harmony**: Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears  
All that I have been carrying all these years  
Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall

**Cat**: I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
And finally found my way

**Both**: I am bound to you  
I am, ooh I am  
I'm bound to you

"Good job Harmony and Caterina."

"Cat if you please, sir."

"Well okay then, Cat."

Next were the Lopez- Pierce kids.

The two twins were going first, the twins are biologically Brittany's. The first twin up is Elwin.

**Elwin**: Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Next was his twin sister, Emily.

**Emily:**

When I get to Warwick Avenue Meet me by the entrance of the tube We can talk things over a little time Promise me you won't step outta line

When I get to Warwick Avenue Please drop the past and be true Don't think we're okay just because I'm here You hurt me bad but I won't shed a tear

I'm leaving you for the last time, baby You think you're loving but you don't love me I've been confused, out of my mind lately You think you're loving but I want to be free Baby you've hurt me

When I get to Warwick Avenue We'll spend an hour, but no more than two Our only chance to speak once more I showed you the answers, now here's the door

When I get to Warwick Avenue I'll tell you baby that we're through

I'm leaving you for the last time, baby You think you're loving but you don't love me I've been confused, out of my mind lately You think you're loving but you don't love me I want to be free, baby, you've hurt me

All the days spent together, I wished for better But I didn't want the train to come Now it's departed, I'm broken-hearted Seems like we never started

All those days spent together when I wished for better And I didn't want the train to come! Oh, oh

You think you're loving but you don't love me I want to be free, baby, you hurt me You don't love me, I want to be free Baby, you've hurt me

"Thank you, Emily for your performance," Emily steps off the stage," Next is Isabella Lopez-Pierce."

Three girls stepped onto the stage, the one in the middle said," The name is Alexis Lynn, then there is Harley Puckerman and Isabella Lopez-Pierce."

**Alexis:** Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
**Isabella:**Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

**All:** This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

**Harley:**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
**Alexis:**Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

**All:** This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe.  
This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do!

"Great performance, Girls. Next up, Jeremy Lynn."

**Jeremy: **Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

_Next up was herself._

**Daisy: **The lover held her love  
She begged him not to go  
The fighter wrapped his gloves  
The fighter said I know, I know, I know  
Just this one last time  
I swear you'll still be mine  
But he can't promise much  
He goes for one last touch  
One last touch

Maybe we were meant to be lonely, lonely  
Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
Loneliness has always been with me, with me  
But maybe we don't have to be all alone

The fighter goes inside  
The doubt is creeping in  
He swings with all his might  
At all that might have been  
And she's in love with him  
But lovers don't always win  
He never even saw the swing  
She calls out his name, calls his name

Maybe we were meant to be lonely, lonely  
Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
Loneliness has always been with me, with me  
But maybe we don't have to be all alone

What breaks your bones  
Is not the load you're carrying  
What breaks you down  
Is all in how you carry

The lover held her love  
She begged him not to go  
She unwrapped his gloves  
The lover said I know, I know, I know  
Kissed his trembling lips  
She touched his fingertips  
But somehow they both know  
He's not coming home, coming home

Loneliness has always been with me, with me  
Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
But I got to try or it will destroy me  
Cause maybe we don't have to be all alone

Next up was Maxwell Puckerman.

**Maxwell: **  
Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby  
I gotta tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling  
A girl like you should never look so blue  
You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
(Oh whoa-oh-oh)  
Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star  
You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are

Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey you're my golden star  
You know you could make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you

(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)

Evan was was singing Elvis Presley

**Evan:** Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you

Lastly was the last child of the Shuesters and the last for the audition today.

**Wally**: You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets of money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne

I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have you to tell just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy

I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)


End file.
